Finally
by sneeuwvlok
Summary: JJ and Will had broken up; Will is taking care of Henry while JJ focuses on her job. JJ is thinking 'bout their case when Emily shows up.


**Title:** Finally  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** JJ/Emily  
**Rating:** M / NC-17 Due to the rape-related case and due to a suggestion of sex.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Background****:** JJ and Will had broken up; Will is taking care of Henry while JJ focuses on her job.  
**Words:** 1517  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything which has to do with Criminal Minds, it's storyline or it's characters. I'm just a fan of the show and I love writing things which are popping up in my head. I have no profit at all in writing this story, besides improving my writing skills and learning my English.

**A/N #1:** Femslash. Don't like, don't read.  
**A/N #2:** I'm not a native English speaker, so please don't judge me if my English is not correct; just tell me so I can learn from my mistakes =)  
**A/N #3:** If you have suggestions, things I should do better, please review/comment! I've never wrote fan fiction before, so it's nice to get feedback! (And if you like it, well yeah, sure you can say that in a comment to!)

"_Finally",_ JJ thought. She was lying on her hotel bed, looking at the ceiling and trying to put the images and the experiences of the last day aside. They're all having a hard time with this case, but JJ knew she that she was the one who nearly couldn't go with it. Since Henry was born, all the cases involving children where exhausting, but this case was an outstanding one. Even though they'd profiled rapists of children before, they'd all never seen this kind of brutality in it. The unsub raped the children on their way to or from school, mostly it were kids who were bullied, so probably the unsub thought he did it for their own good. But that wasn't the worst thing. The unsub knew the children, though the kids had no single connection to each other, and the unsub knew were they lived or were they went to school. And after the unsub raped a kid, he let him walk, until he was one street from were he should be, where he lived or where he went to school, and then he killed the kid. He chased them and pulled their hair out, before killing them slowly; cutting in their arteries in a way they died of the blood loss.. JJ didn't want to, but all she saw were the photo's made on the crime scenes. With the only difference that all the children where her little Henry..

JJ opened her eyes, knowing that this way of 'clearing her head' wasn't going to work. Her Henry was on the other side of the country and he was fine. She sighed when she thought of the awkward call she had with Will when she had to check if Henry was OK. Will had broken up with here when he found out JJ wasn't really passionate in their relationship. He had said that she was in love with someone else and that she had to admit it to herself, instead of being miserable and being with him. The truth was; she wasn't miserable with Will. She loved him, still did. But he kept saying the same thing; that she would figure it out once.

There were a few knocks on the door. Not willing to stand up, she was laying just perfectly on her bed, and not willing to get out of her thoughts, JJ asked after a sight "Who's it?". "JJ, it's me, Emily."

There was something in Emily's voice which made JJ shiver. So she realised she had to open the door, even if she was not willing to. Emily was her best friend, the person she loved most, after her family of course, and the person she trusted the most. But when JJ opened the door, she didn't saw Emily. She saw a broken woman. Emily Prentiss never showed her feelings when they're on a case, she didn't break. JJ was the one to break; Emily was the one to catch her. But now, it was obvious that Emily cried. JJ felt her heart fell down and with a soft "Em! What's wrong?" She guided Emily to the bed she just laid on, but all the reasons to go lay on it again were vanished and so were the images of Henry getting killed. JJ just watched Emily being broken, Emily, who was watching her feet and trying not to cry. JJ took place next to Emily and while she laid her arm around her –almost not noticing Emily moved an inch away while she did that- she asked if this was about the case, though she thought she already knew the answer. Emily looked up at JJ, their eyes locked and JJ her thoughts were confirmed; this wasn't about the case, this was about something private. JJ felt her heart falling deeper, thinking about what Emily was going to say. Emily was in love, but afraid to be turned down and looking for a hug. JJ always thought Emily was afraid of not being noticed, something JJ thought was impossible; Emily was the most beautiful woman she'd ever met, and not just on the outside. Maybe, Emily had just asked someone out and was turned down. JJ got a little smile on her face, she didn't like it at all when Emily went on a date when they're on a case, she didn't like it when Emily went on a date at all, and if she was turned down… JJ realized she was quiet for to long, so while she had this little smile on her face, she asked "Em, who is it?"

Emily looked up, not knowing how to say this. She knew she had to, it was tearing her apart, but she just didn't know how. She didn't want to lose her friend but.. Emily decided to stand up and she went to sit on the only chair in the room, facing JJ. Having JJ her arm around her or just being touched by JJ would only make it harder to say what she had to say.

JJ was shocked when Emily stood up. The lack of Emily searching for comfort made her nervous. Normally, JJ would have her arm around Emily, or Emily around JJ, especially in this kind of situations.

Emily looked JJ in the eye before she looked away and whispered "JJ, I think I'm in love", JJ opened her mouth, but before she could say anything that she'd already figured that out, Emily added quietly "with you".

JJ never even considered those to words. They were friends. They loved each other, but still, they're friends. But she realised, in shock, what Will meant. Maybe they were more than friends. Maybe.. There must have been a reason why they were mostly together, even when they're not on a case. Emily loved Henry and when JJ had him for the weekend, Emily was there most of the time too. JJ felt like she finally found the missing piece to a puzzle she'd tried to solve for years: since Emily came to work at the BAU. JJ had wondered why their friendship was so different from the friendships she'd ever had, but now she knew, or she thought she knew. But she was straight. JJ had always been and as far as she knew, Emily was too.

Looking up, confused, JJ saw Emily stood up, apologizing and walking towards the door. The fact of Emily leaving made JJ snapping out of her confusion, so she stood up quickly and walked towards Emily. JJ even knew, that if she let Emily walk through the door, she would regret it forever and not even because it would ruin their friendship. "Em, Hold'on". JJ was near Emily in a few steps, grabbing her hand and moving her head towards Emily's. She didn't only felt relieved when she kissed the other women; she felt her heart healing when Emily kissed her back. "Em, I think I'm in love with you, too." JJ her words were nothing more than a whisper, but when their eyes crossed again, they both saw in the others eyes what they wanted themselves.

JJ touched Emily's face, feeling her arms around her waist. JJ felt her feelings, now she stood here, so close to Emily, she knew what exactly what Will meant. But she didn't think of that, she only thought of Emily, getting her closer to her, how it would be to feel her skin against hers.

JJ started to unbutton the blouse Emily was wearing, but paused soon and broke their kiss. "Do you want this?" "We could wait.." "I could wait, for you." "But I don't really want to" JJ felt Emily's arms sliding over her back, slowly pulling her t-shirt out. "OK, then we do this" JJ kissed Emily again, but Emily broke their kiss again, just to look at JJ. JJ wasn't wearing a bra under her t-shirt, which Emily now assumed was her pyjamas. Emily couldn't look away from JJ, not even to see that her boxer was the only thing she was wearing.

"What?" JJ stopped her struggle with the buttons, "Do you really expect me to sleep in my vest?" JJ smiled and saw the huge relieve in Emily's eyes. "No Jen, you're just, beautiful.." JJ smiled again when Emily called her Jen, something she usually hated, but which now seemed right to her. Finally managing to get all Emily's buttons unbuttoned, JJ kissed Emily again, leading her to her bed. Leading Emily back to the place where she just revealed she was in love with her. Emily got rid of the pants she was wearing while she was forced by JJ to lie on the bed. JJ kissed her, passionate, before lowering her head, kissing Emily's cheeks, neck and after removing her bra, JJ kissed Emily's breasts, nipples, teasing them by biting them softly. JJ's hands moved faster down, teasing Emily by touching her slip. Feeling it wasn't dry anymore turned JJ even more on than she already was, knowing this was all she needed; Emily. _Finally she knew_.


End file.
